


Roba per ricchi

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Da piccola condividevo il letto con mia sorella





	Roba per ricchi

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: and there was only one bed

  
Quando eravamo piccole, io e mia sorella condividevamo il letto, perché avere due letti per due sorelle era roba da ricchi. Mi ricordo quanto odiavo condividere con lei il letto. Ci mettevamo una verso l'alto e una verso il basso, la maggior parte delle notti e mia sorella detestava lavarsi i piedi e teneva tutto il giorno quelle bruttissime scarpe da ginnastica, anche, che non facevano trasparire nemmeno un po' d'aria. E poi, mia sorella diceva sempre che non facevo altro che muovermi, durante la notte, alla ricerca di un modo per tenere il mio copo riposato. Lei lo detestava. A me dava fastidio, ma non lo detestavo poi così tanto.  
  
Io e mia sorella ci volevamo molto bene, ma non per questo eravamo poi così brave a capirci. E la notte lei era più sincera, un pochino meno arrabbiata e tanto più gentile. Era il mio unico modo per vederla, vederla per davvero, l'unico momento in cui tutto sembrava avere senso e niente sarebbe potuto mettersi tra noi due. Era l'unico momento della giornata in cui ero abbastanza sicura di non essere sola. Non mi dava poi così fastidio.  
  
Poi, un giorno, così, mia sorella si è infilata nel letto, dalla mia parte, e puzzava di fumo. Quell'odore forte e poco piacevole, che aveva poco a che fare con quello dei piedi. Aveva poco a che fare anche con quell'odore forte che mia sorella aveva addosso quando andava a fare calcio e non si voleva fare la doccia, un po' per dare fastidio, un po' solo perché diceva di essere davvero molto stanca. Aveva poco a che fare con questi odori. Mi ricordo di aver aperto gli occhi e di averla guardata in faccia. Mi ricordo anche che a un certo punto lei mi ha alitato in faccia e io mi sono voluta voltare. Non volevo avere molto a che fare con questa storia.  
  
Io avevo a malapena otto anni. Lei di anni ne aveva già quattordici. Non era uscita di casa. Doveva aver preso una sigaretta e aver aspettato per fumare. Entravamo ancora in un piccolo letto. Mamma e papà volevano prenderci un letto a castello, qualcosa per farci dormire tutt'e due in due comodi letti. Ci avrebbero comparto un letto più un letto da infilare sotto il letto. E mia sorella, per qualche motivo che non capisco ancora, avrebbe sempre unito i nostri due letti. Non ho mai messo insieme tante cose o tanti puntini.   
  
“Che hai fatto?” mi ricordo di averle chiesto, portandomi sopra le spalle la coperta. “Queste sono cose che fanno soltanto i ricchi, con soldi da sprecare.”  
  
Non ho visto il viso di mia sorella a questo punto. Mi ricordo di aver sentito qualche rumore, di aver sentito mia sorella sdraiarsi sulla schiena. “Perché solo i ricchi?” mi ha chiesto. “Solo i ricchi possono fare queste cose, solo i ricchi possono sbagliare, solo i ricchi possono sentirsi soli e non guardare alle conseguenze di quello che fanno. Questa sigaretta però era lì. Tu mi odi?”  
  
È una domanda strana da fare. Mi sono stropicciata gli occhi, ho sospirato. “Solo i ricchi chiedono alle sorelle se li odiano” devo aver borbottato. Perché non ho mai sentito dire a mia sorella che mi voleva bene e non ho mai detto a mia sorella che le voglio bene. Quindi ho chiuso gli occhi e ho aspettato di potermi addormentare.  
  
Mia sorella puzzava di fumo. Mi ha abbracciato da dietro e puzzava veramente tanto. Ma non l'ho respinta, non ho detto niente. Ho solo fatto finta di dormire, fingendo che la puzza di sigaretta fosse puzza di piedi e che nulla stesse andando male.


End file.
